


Someone's Always Watching

by Cobbled_Vibrance



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobbled_Vibrance/pseuds/Cobbled_Vibrance
Summary: Darcy needs to get Jane out of the lab.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark, Jane Foster & Thor, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Someone's Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the Marvel's franchise, nor to the songs listed within. this work is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

“Come onnn…” Darcy whined, trying once again to pull Jane from her laptop. Seriously, Darcy had a grip on Jane’s wrist and everything. She even pulled for counterweight, her Chucks gripping the tile floor. Jane let her arm go limp, letting Darcy sprawl on the floor at the unexpected give. Giving a huff of frustration, she scowled at her boss’s back. “Janeee…. Everyone else has gone homeee….. Its Friday niighhhhttttt…” When her patented whining failed to extract Jane from her laptop, Darcy paused, considering her options.  
1\. Leave Jane here until tomorrow morning. Pro: it would be funny to see Jane’s face after a science bender. Con: Thor’s puppy eyes when Darcy had to call and cancel Date Night on Jane’s behalf.  
Darcy stuck her tongue out at that option.  
2\. Continue wheedling until _her_ voice gave out. Pro: Can guilt Jane later, and prank Clint with a lost voice schtick. Con: Actually will have to use those gross cough drops that Bruce pushed on her during her last cold bout.  
Darcy pouted at that option.  
3\. Jam timez Pro: Dance. Con: NONE.  
Darcy’s eyes lit up like the 4th of July.  
…  
Darcy brought out her trusty iPod, then gave herself a shake. “Stark Tower, duh!” She grumbled to herself. It was hard to recall just how awesome J.A.R.V.I.S. was, until she whispered, “Hey, J-Man, can you please enact ‘Jam Times with a Z’ protocol?”  
“Certainly, Ms. Lewis,” The A.I. responded, his voice matching her whisper, “At which interval?”  
Darcy paused, then looked at Jane’s back, considering. A wicked grin painted her lips, “3.”  
…  
The program enacted, and Bruno Mars’ ‘That’s What I Like’ started playing, first at a lower volume, and then increasing as Darcy began to dance to the beat.  
Honestly, this was a win-win for her. She loved to dance, needed a release, and hadn’t had a chance to scope out the really good dance clubs in Manhattan yet. Oh, and also Jane.  
She knew Jane would feel the beat subconsciously first, and her knowledge was rewarded when Jane began to type in rhythm to the beat.  
J.A.R.V.I.S. was scanning the occupants and used the surveillance against the protocol to obligingly turn up the volume bit by bit.  
Darcy, meanwhile, closed her eyes, her moves becoming more pronounced as the song progressed.  
She opened her eyes at the chorus, and sure enough, Jane was bobbing to the beat.  
Darcy grinned, ecstatic, and danced harder, starting to sing along to her guilty pleasure playlist.  
By the time the second chorus came around, Darcy and Jane were singing along at the top of their voices.  
Jane turned from the computer and saw Darcy dancing. She grinned, and stood up to join her.  
The pair jammed out to the end of the song.  
Darcy saw Jane’s eyes turn back to the laptop and so grabbed Jane’s arms as Cascada’s ‘Everytime We Touch’ started blaring.  
Jane and Darcy grinned like idiots, singing and playing along to the words. They danced like carefree idiots at the chorus.  
Something not everyone knew was that Jane could _dance_. Pretty soon it was Darcy trying to keep up with the petite woman as Jane barreled around the lab, posing coquettishly as the song dictated on different pieces of machinery.  
Darcy just could not stop laughing with Jane, matching her acting with a pretend-microphone, and both of them dancing to the beat when the bass dropped.  
Darcy knew all thoughts of work were out the window when Imagine Dragon’s ‘Thunder’ came on. Jane loved this song, not the lyrics so much, but -duh, thunder. Thor. But of course.  
As Jane danced to the slower, more intense beat, Darcy gave a small hand signal to JARVIS as she danced with Jane.  
As the second chorus played, Thor entered the labs, seeing Jane and Darcy singing to each other. Jane saw Thor, and began singing to him. They were both grinning at each other, and laughed when Darcy began to dance to the beat around them.  
As the song faded out, Thor spoke, “My love, are you ready to depart?”  
Jane looked back at her laptop, the start of a brow furrow on her forehead, but Darcy swooped in, “No worries boss-lady. I’ll stay and save and meet you back here in the AM.”  
Darcy made little shooing motions, “Go on with your studly piece of God.”  
Jane’s face cleared, and she beamed at Darcy, “Ok, thanks Darce!” Jane curled into Thor’s arm as they turned to exit. Thor looked back and gave a last small, heartfelt smile at Darcy as they left.  
Darcy beamed to herself.  
…  
As the door shut after the couple, Darcy turned back to the workstation. Now that the music was off, it was only the soft hum of the machines that kept her company. But that was ok. Darcy hummed a little, saving the spreadsheets and assorted tabs on the laptop. As the computer went to sleep, Darcy moved to organize the day’s paperwork, when a soft cough broke into her humming.  
She turned, a bit startled, to see her boyfriend at the door.  
“Need some help?” Tony asked, moving towards her.  
Darcy grinned, “What took ya, handsome?”  
She playfully thrust a stack of folders at him, softening the order with a kiss. Tony grimaced playfully, then sorted the folders into the Darcy Lewis Scientist Organization Tray System (patent pending).  
Darcy threw away the last of the garbage, then stretched her back a bit, smiling as she felt Tony come up behind her,  
“I would’ve been here earlier,” he murmured, “But there’s was some great dancing on TV.”  
She turned, grinning, “I know,” she kissed him, “Someone’s always watching.”  
…

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on music and the Marvel timeline:  
> Cascada’s song “Everytime We Touch” was released in 2005. (The Hulk)  
> Bruno Mars’ song “That’s What I like” and Imagine Dragons’ song “Thunder” was released in 2017. (After Dr Strange, before Thor: Ragnarok)  
> So this short snipped is right before the sh*t hits the fan, again. I got the song dates from Wikipedia, and the Marvel Timeline from collider.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
